


Time To Be a Good One

by Elizabethrzg



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brotherly Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jay Walker Angst, Kai needs a hug, Kidnapping, No Beta We Die Like Nadakhan Should, Post-Season/Series 06, Post-Season/Series 13, Scars, Season/Series 06, injuries, jay needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabethrzg/pseuds/Elizabethrzg
Summary: The last time Kai had been okay was a pretty relative time ago but in the last two weeks it never applied. He had been kidnapped by some sort of Djinn who by night came to torture him. By day he wasn’t anywhere on the ship and kept Kai guarded against any attempt at escape.
Relationships: Kai & Jay Walker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Time To Be a Good One

The last time Kai had been okay was a pretty relative time ago but in the last two weeks it never applied. He had been kidnapped by some sort of Djinn who by night came to torture him. By day he wasn’t anywhere on the ship and kept Kai guarded against any attempt at escape. 

He gained so many scars and injuries in the last couple weeks but he held on, and was holding on. During the first week he learned the Djinn’s name, Nadakhan. He sounded like he had _some_ sort of vendetta again Jay. Later on in that first week, he had learned what that vendetta was.

While Nadakhan was beating him and torturing him, he told him a story, one about his friends. He claimed it was all true, just in an alternate timeline. A timeline where his sister died. One where Nadakhan had hurt her, and _all_ of his brothers, too.

After hearing that story he made up his mind about Nadakhan. He _**hated**_ Nadakhan. If he didn’t before now he did. He also didn’t like Flintlocke either, he was responsible for his sister’s death in this other timeline. 

Another week passed. Kai in spite of Nadakhan hadn’t broken yet. And at the end of the first day of his third week trapped here the door opened, Kai expected to be Nadakhan. Yet it wasn’t; it was Clancee who came in. Clancee was carrying someone else, who appeared beaten senseless and covered in scars and bruises, and chained him up to the wall, with vengestone.

He was unconscious as he was chained, but as Clancee left, he started to wake up with a hoarse painful groan. As the entrance to the cell shut and the other woke up, Kai looked at him and recognized him. 

Tears welled up in Kai’s eyes and he rushed over to envelope the other prisoner in a hug, “Jay! I’m sorry…”

“Ka-Kai?” His brother’s voice sounded hoarse, pained, and a little fearful.

“Yeah, Jay it’s me, I’ve been trapped here for two weeks… I’m sorry man.”

“The past two…” something had appeared to have clicked in Jay’s head, with a small smile that looked like there was _relief?_ in it. Like he had just realized something. He then addressed the apology, “What are you apologizing for?”

“For-For everything! I’ve been an _awful_ friend and brother! I’ve treated you _horribly_. I’m so sorry for that, and now for you being here too.”

“Well… me being here isn’t _exactly_ your fault. I’ve pissed off Nadakhan befor-”

“Yeah… he told me about that…” Kai looked away, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry you’ve had to deal with that alone. All of it.”

“......He told you… how much of that?”

“All of it. Including… your torture and Nya’s death. I’ve gone through a kind of his torture now… I get what you were dealing with… even though it wasn’t the same.”

Jay nods, “I should prepare myself to go through it all agai-”

“Not if I can help it. If I can take the brunt of it for you Jay, I will.”

“But Kai-”

“No buts Jay. I’m _not_ letting you go through that again.”

“It’s fine… I’m used to it…” Jay murmured

“That’s the problem, you’ll normalize it for yourself. Which is _bad_ so if I get a say, I am going to take the brunt of it. I’ve been an awful brother to you. It’s time I finally be a good one. I should have never called you expendable back in The Desert of Doom, you’re not. You’re our brother, _my brother_ , and just as valuable as everyone else. I’m so sorry.”

Jay smiled at that, “Thanks Kai, I really appreciate that a lot. More than you know.”

Kai smiled back, “It’s no problem Jay, I’m just speaking the truth.”

Kai was going to protect Jay. He wasn’t gonna let this become like a Morro-Lloyd situation. He cares about Jay, he really does. He may not show it much but he does, and if he can do anything to make up for how he’s treated Jay, he would. He’s done treating him so badly. He’s done being a bad brother.

It’s now time to be a good one. 


End file.
